


Falice Moments

by diiimmmaaa



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diiimmmaaa/pseuds/diiimmmaaa
Summary: I'm doing a series of Falice Oneshots.Some ideas are inspired from tumblr. Others are mine.





	1. Chapter 1

"FP! FP wake up!" Alice shook the sleeping FP next to her, he groaned and used his hand to shush her.  
"Whaaat?!" After minutes of shaking him awake, he finally responded.  
"Come eat cereal with me!"  
Betty was home with Polly taking care of the twins for the night and Jughead was at Archie's for the weekend.

He looked at her like he did in senior year when she'd wake him up jumping on his bed and shaking him violently every day at 6 am. "Al, I love you and all. But it's 4 fucking am."  
"Well, I'm hungry. And may I remind you, Forsythe, you said you'd always be there for me-" "Yeah if you got in a fight at a bar and slapped a bitch or got high on a Thursday, but not when you're hungry at 4 am." his voice was still raspy from sleep and it was muffled because his face was shoved in a pillow.

"Baby, please." She pouted and drew lazy patterns on his back, she knew at the end she'll win this fight, he was always so soft for her and even though he can be a hard ass sometimes, he'd do anything for her.

"mmphh, fine. But I'm not happy about it!" he warned as he got up from the bed, she clapped her hands enthusiastically and climbed on his back, "carry me".  
"Anything for you, princess" he smiled and she rolled her eyes at the use of her old nickname between the Serpents.

 

"Oh this is good. Remind me to eat breakfast more often." FP said as he poured another bowl of cereal. "So, care to share with the class why you really woke me up at four in the morning" damn it. He knew her too well.  
"I miss you" She said honestly. "I'm... right here-" he was interrupted by her dramatic eye roll "I mean I miss you miss you. I haven't seen you much this past week. One of us is always working and if not that the kids have stuff going on. I just wanted a reason to be with you."  
His face softens and he reaches out for her hand "I miss you too, Allie", he squeezes her hand and kisses it softly.  
She gets up from her seat and sits in his lap, he kisses her hair and pulls her in an embrace so tight she thought the cereal he just had was going to make a surprise appearance.

They stay like that for minutes, tangled up in each other and in peace. "Do you wanna go up the roof and watch the sunrise?" they always did this when they were teens. Whether it's after a wild party that kept them up all nigh or one of them wakes up the other just because they can't sleep, they'd always make pancakes or bring Fred's mom's homemade muffins and beer and climb up to the roof.  
They'd lay there, tangled up in each other under the blanket watching the sun rise and a new day creep through. It was her favorite tradition that the two of them had, and they had a lot.

"Did you even have to ask? I'll grab the beer" she says enthusiastically and gets up.

One they're both on the roof he puts one blanket under them and one over them, she smiles and cuddles to his side and they watch the sun rise, announcing a new day.

Sitting there, together, watching the sun shine and drinking beer. "I love you, Al. Wake me up at 4 am whenever you want."  
"Let's do this every day-" "There's no way in hell I'm waking up at 4 am I was just saying that." he confesses and she laughs truthfully, "I knew it".


	2. Chapter 2

FP Jones learned to build walls, always build walls rather than get hurt. And that is why he turned down Alice Smith when she came to invite him to the play. 

She was the main reason he even started to build walls, he was sure she’d stay forever, here, with him- but she left, and since that day he learned to not get attached anymore.

When she showed up at his trailer, looking like the girl he fell in love with all those years ago, he looked at her- really looked at her, and couldn’t help but smirk and let her lead the way to his bedroom.

But he won’t- he couldn’t get hurt like that again- not by her, he knew this time he won’t survive it. “This way it’s better” he thought, for Jug and Betty, for Gladys and Jellybean, for him? It was the hardest thing he ever had to do, letting her go twice.

That’s why when she showed up at Pop’s, snake-ish shirt, unbuttoned a little too much, her makeup was dark and she was wearing a leather jacket- he had to let her down, he had to.

Seeing her walk away that night physically broke his heart. This woman, who he’d loved for a long, long time. This woman that made him excited to live another day, the one who made his heart beat ten times the normal speed, he couldn’t bare the pain of losing her again- but if she hurt him again it’s only going to sting more. 

“I made a mistake”.

 

The next day he had the afternoon off. He was watching the game while folding laundry when he heard a knock at the door.

 

“Alice?” he forrowed his eyebrows, he was confused to why she was here but he was almost damn sure he was about to get yelled at.

“Why did you do that?” her voice was over a whisper and she sounded genuinely hurt. She wasn’t wearing anything serpent related, she wasn’t wearing heavy makeup and her hair wasn’t perfectly curled. She didn’t want to impress him this time- she just wanted answers.

“C-come in” he gestured to the inside of the trailer, and she obliged, he took a deep breath and closed the door.

“I thought- I thought you wanted this, I see the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice. But I must be mistaken, God I feel so stupid!” 

FP blushed to his hairline, “I do Allie, God, I do want this” he confessed.

“Then what is it?” she snapped “one night you’re all over me and the next you can’t even look at me? What is it, FP?!” she was practically yelling, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

“Because I’m scared, Alice!” he shot back, she was taken aback for a second, her eyes widened ever so slightly and her jaw dropped a little.

“Scared of what, FP?” a little softer this time “of me?”

“Of what you can do to me! When you left back then I- I was broken. I can’t go through that again, not with my kids and yours in the picture, two of which are dating! I- I just…” he stopped talking and his eyes drifted to the ground.

She walked slowly to him and cupped his face with her hands. “I was young and dumb, FP. I thought what I always wanted was in the northside, turns out it was in you.” she smiled at him, their faces were inches away, he was holding the back of her head and gently stroking her hair.

“I won’t make the same mistakes, I won’t. I want you” she admitted, looking into his deep brown eyes, she saw a flicker of something.

He pulled her in for a passionate kiss and she was quick to respond. She held on to him for dear life and pulled him as close as humanly possible, when they broke apart they were both smiling, “We’re gonna do this right this time” he whispered and she tangled her arms around his neck and smiled “we’re gonna do this right” she repeated and held him close.

They just stood there, swaying and holding each other- this moment was as perfect as it can be, and it was just the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave me feedback and notes!!:)


End file.
